Prior to the invention disclosed herein, gauges for testing the accuracy of the relationship of a vertical and horizontal surface were comprised of a gauge with an enlarged integral end part supporting the cylindrical test surface to the surface to be tested by a permanent magnet and a magnet that itself engages the steel surface of a plate.